WiShiN' fOr yOuR LoVe
by CrazySilverStar
Summary: This is set in the famous three years just like nearly all these stories here. It is about what Bulma might have thought about Vegeta, what if everything wasn't like peaches and cream when Trunks was born, what if...well you'll just have to read it to see


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!! And I never will!!!!!  
  
Author Note: I hope you like my fic. It's about what Bulma might have felt about Vegeta during those famous three years. Well thanks for taking your time to read this.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
WiShiN' fOr yOuR LoVe  
  
by: CrazySilverStar  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma looked out of her bedroom balcony, as she rested her arms on the edge. Bulma shivered as the cold breeze touched her skin. She sighed and looked up to see the stars in the night sky. She saw a shooting star, closed her eyes and made a silent wish, then slowly opened her eyes again. She felt so alone in the past few months. Oh sure, there were all her friends and of course Chi-chi. But even spending time with them everyday, didn't fill the void inside of her.  
  
Trunks. Her precious baby. Her only connection to him. Him, the one who she gave her heart to. The one, who didn't care about whether she lived or not. Vegeta, just thinking about him made her feel sick.  
  
She wasn't stupid, she knew that he didn't love her or care about her. He only cared of getting stronger and defeating Goku. It killed her, being so close to the man you love and the father of you child, and have him not pay any attention. It was worse at night. She was so close to him, that she was able to touch him, yet he was so far away. She thought of killing herself or running away from all this, but she thought of Trunks and that was the only thing that stopped her doing anything life changing.  
  
Bulma had always held onto the thought that Vegeta must have cared for her, even a little to have her pregnant, have Trunks and not abandon them. But as time passed she started to lose hope in that. He probably used her to just get a heir or something. Why did life have to be painful? She pretended everything was fine in the day, so her friends wouldn't suspect a thing. She could hide her emotions behind her mask very well. At night though, that was a different story. It was the time when she could let her mask down and let her emotions free. Bulma couldn't take the pain anymore. She sighed deeply, her lip trembled as a lone tear made it's journey down her cheek, along with all her pain and sadness, washing away. Another note tear fell, then another and another, and before she knew it, she was sobbing silently but painfully.  
  
It was just too hard. She couldn't take it anymore. They would argue or disagree everyday, but it was either that or her bawling her eyes out in front of him, and she would be damned if he saw her cry! She was strong willed and proud, but there is only so much a person can take. Before all the hurting, snide comments, made by the person you care deeply for, starts sinking in and you start believing in them too.  
  
Bulma knew that some of the comments that Vegeta said to her were not to be taken seriously. He couldn't change his personality, he was who he was, and she didn't want him to change. But every time he insulted her, she felt her fragile heart crack a bit.  
  
More tears weld up in her eyes, it was like a dam that was cracking and soon crumbling down. She couldn't stop the onslaught of tears running down her pale, bony cheek. She had stopped eating alot, because she was falling into a deeper depression. Nobody noticed her lack of eating. All her friends were too busy, training for the androids that were coming soon. Chi- chi ask her if anything was wrong, when they went for lunch today, when Bulma ordered a tiny amount of food. Instead, Bulma just lied and said that she wasn't hungry and she already had a big breakfast. Chi-chi just looked at her, like she knew that Bulma was keeping something secret and it was killing deep inside.  
  
Trunks seemed to be worried for her too. He was much quiet around her and had this worried look in his eyes each time he saw her. It was amazing how he seemed to understand what was wrong, even though he was still so young. She smiled sadly at the thought. Poor Trunks, worrying about her already. She wiped her tears with her already soaked sleeves. Her eyes were pink and puffy from all that crying. She must be a mess! She hoped no one would come barging into her bedroom right now, especially a certain Saiyan who was the cause of her angst. The last thing she needed was him to barge in here, see her crying with the puffy eyes, crying and looking pathetic. Then have him say that she was a weak human with stupid emotions, then walk out saying her to fix the gravity room later.  
  
Sometimes, she would just think about what life would be if she stayed with Yamcha instead or if Vegeta never arrived on Earth. Yamcha loved her, he never cheated on her and he made her feel wanted. Something she didn't feel when she was with Vegeta. When she was with him he treated her like she was a nuisance to him. But the thing was, she didn't love Yamcha, like she loved Vegeta. She couldn't love anyone else like she loved Vegeta. The man who had her heart but didn't want to give her his.  
  
All the crying earlier had made her very tired, she looked at the stars again and her troubles disappeared for the night, only to have it come back in the morning. She slowly closed her eyes, and rested her head on her arms. Before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta came in a few minutes later into the bedroom and saw her on the balcony asleep. He glared at her angrily. What was the woman thinking! Falling asleep outside when it was so cold! She could get a cold. Not that he cared about her or anything, he just didn't want her to be sick that she couldn't look after the brat at night when he was crying. He didn't trust the woman's mother to take care of him. The last thing he needed was for her to drop the baby on the head and have another Saiyan act like Kakkarot. And he would be damned if he let that happen to his heir.  
  
He walked up to her and gently lifted her into his arms. He was careful not to wake her up. Vegeta walked towards the bed and then softly put her on the bed. Suddenly, he did a very un-Vegeta thing, he brushed some hair off her face. He growled and glared at her for making him do such a weak thing.  
  
He was about to leave when he saw how swollen her eyes were. That woman must be crying again. He heard her cry sometimes at night, when she thought that he was asleep. He didn't do a thing about it of course, because that would meant that he cared about her, which he didn't. He also knew that the woman was not eating properly. In fact, she only ate a thing or two a day. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but if it had something to do with that idiot, weak human Yamcha then he would kill him. Vegeta blinked, where did that come from, maybe all that sleep deprived of him while he was training was taking it's toll on him.  
  
He looked at her again seeing how peaceful she looked. Well maybe he did care about her a bit, a very tiny bit. But that was because she was the mother of his heir. Yeah, that was the only reason. He went to his side of the bed and after awhile he fell fast asleep, unconsciously giving his heart to her.  
  
If only Bulma knew that her wish she had made was coming true...the wish of finally having Vegeta's heart, the heart of the Saiyan prince.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
ThE eNd!!!~!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well did you like it???? Please review ^_^ pretty, pretty please!!! Was it bad, good or alright??? I really want to know what you people think. Oh and if you are reviewing or just about to thanks so much!!!!!~!!!!!! =] 


End file.
